1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a medical valve, and in particular to a valve which, when connected between a first medical device, such as a fluid source, and a second medical device, such as a catheter, facilitates fluid flow therebetween, and when the first medical device is disconnected therefrom, induces a positive flow of fluid through the valve in the direction of the second medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manipulation of fluids for parenteral administration in hospitals and medical settings routinely involves the use of connectors and valves for selectively facilitating the movement of fluids between two points. These valves are typically placed along a fluid flow line leading to a patient or other destination. For example, the tube may lead to a catheter having its tip positioned within a patient.
The valve is arranged so that a fluid source or other line may be connected thereto for providing a fluid flow from the source to the patient. When the fluid source or line is removed, the valve closes, sealing the line leading to the patient.
The element which is connected to the valve may comprise a tube or other medical device such as a conduit, syringe, IV set (both peripheral and central lines), piggyback line, or similar component which is adapted for connection to the medical valve. Unfortunately, prior art valves suffer from a problem arising from the disconnection of these medical devices from the valve.
These valves define a space within them through which a fluid or other material may flow from the device to the line on which the valve is mounted. When the medical device is connected to the valve, it typically occupies a portion of this internal valve space, displacing the fluid (whether it be a liquid or air) within the valve.
A problem arises when the medical device is disconnected from the valve. When the device is disconnected, it no longer occupies a portion of the space in the valve. The increase in space within the valve causes the fluid in the valve and line to which the valve is connected, to move to fill the space. In effect, the removal of the device creates a suction force which draws fluid into the valve.
In the medical setting, this movement of fluid is very undesirable. When the valve is connected to a fluid line leading to a patient, the movement of fluid through the line towards the space in the valve has the effect of drawing blood from the patient in the direction of the valve. A serious problem may result in that this blood may clot and clog the catheter near its tip, rendering it inoperable, and may even result in a clot of blood in the patient, which may prove fatal.
One attempt at overcoming this clogging problem has been to coat the inner surface of the catheter near its tip in order to prevent blood from sticking to its interior surfaces. This method has generally been unsuccessful in preventing clogging of the catheter.
The risk of blood clogging of the catheter is significantly heightened where the inner diameter of the catheter is small (e.g., 27 gauge). These small catheters have the advantage, however, in that they reduce the trauma and discomfort caused by insertion into a patient. Because these catheters have a very small passage therethrough, even a small suction force may draw sufficient amount of fluid back through a catheter toward the valve to introduce blood into the catheter tip, which blood may clog the catheter's passage.
Overcoming the above-stated problem is made more difficult when considering other criteria which the valve must satisfy. For example, the valve should be arranged to so that it does not have any fluid stagnation points. If the fluid is allowed to stagnate in one or more areas of the valve, bacteria growth and other problems may occur.
In addition, the valve should have an internal flow path which is smooth. Sharp edges and corners may damage blood cells and cause hemolysis.
A valve that overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.